Konoha High : SasuHina
by PrilleyStar
Summary: Sasuke had a crush on Hinata in Konoha High since it was the first day of school. But it sounds like Hinata has no interest in him. It's up to Sasuke to fix that. SasuHina Rated T because there's swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Prilley: This is my first story!

Sakura: I hope I'll end up with Sasuke-kun!

Prilley: Yeah. Yeah. Whatever… Anyways… I don't own Naruto, only Kishimoto!

Sasuke's POV

Ever since my family passed away, except for Narumi-neesan (My adopted sister, my mom found her being abandoned in the street.) and Suzuki (Our dog maid, I didn't know Narumi was a dog trainer.), I feel like alone in my mind. Being alone is boring. Every time I go to my house, I have nothing to do, but doing homework with nee-san. As for school, all my "fan girls" kept staring at me and giggle every time when they talk to me. When will they ever shut up? But there was one girl who was not. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. I do have a crush on her. Even Narumi teases me like, "I didn't know Sasuke had a girlfriend." I'd blush and defend myself that she's not my girlfriend.

Now, it's time to go to school with my annoying "sister", Narumi-neesan. We went to school, and now, time for being the center-of-attention with the fan girls. Someone jumped on me and hugged me. Oh come on, don't tell me it would be, Sakura the slut. "Hi Sasuke-kun! Want to hang out after school later?" she'd always ask that, then giggled. "For the millionth time no." I answered. "Aww, Sasuke-kun, it'd be fun." She said. I was about the shout. "Give it a rest brother, leave it to me *Clears her throat* Sakura! Leave Sasuke-niisan alone!" Narumi defended me. That's what I like about my sister, defending me instead of nagging like in the house. "Shut up, Narumi! You're just jealous because Sasuke loved me more than you!" she shouted. "When did I say that Sasuke loved me? When did he say he loved you? He's my brother! I only see him as a brother and nothing more! Listen Sakura; don't force Sasuke-niisan if he doesn't want to hang out with you after school! Understand?!" she defended. Sakura waved goodbye, "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun! I'll be with you after school, so that that Narumi ugly won't get in our way!" she said.

Narumi does make sense, she always defend me from fan girls "Don't worry, Sasuke-niisan, if she lays one finger on you, I'll kick her ass and decorate her face, that way she'd remain silent." She said. I sighed in relief. The bell rang, since Narumi and I have different seats, we're far away from each other. Fortunately, Hinata is next to me. But the problem is, we rarely talk to each other and she always talk with that dobe. What does the dobe have that I don't have? Now I'm being such an idiot as well. It looks like I'm jealous. Since our senseis are too busy lecturing, I wasn't paying attention like Narumi-neesan does. Then the bell rang. It was lunch. I saw Hinata alone in one table. I went towards her and sit in the table. "Ano, Hi, Hyuuga-san." I shyly said. "O-oh hi, U-uch-Uchiha-san." She shyly said it. We were eating our lunch. Suddenly, Sakura went to our table then yelled. "Oh hi Sasuke-kun and Hyuuga loser. What are you doing with my Sasuke-kun? He's mine and only mine!" Other fan girls heard it, "Your Sasuke-kun? You mean, MY Sasuke-kun!" And so on, Oh kami, please Narumi-neesan, help. Narumi wasn't paying attention since she's talking with her best friends.

I suddenly pulled Hinata's arm. I don't care about the stupid lunch boxes of ours, we needed to get away! I asked Narumi-neesan, "Why aren't you protecting me?! Can't you see I'm being chased by those rabid fan girls?!" She normally ignores me at lunch every time. "Gomen, Sasuke-niisan, not all the time I'm there to protect you. Shouldn't you defend yourself, seriously, you're a MAN, a guy, not a coward!" she was right. I'm such an idiot. I'm a guy after all. "A-ano, Uchiha-san, ca-can y-you le-let g-go of-of m-my ha-hand n-now?" Hinata ask, I immediately let go of her hand, I was blushing, in front of my adopted sister! "Well, I better get going, nii-san. Oh wait, here." She gave me her lunchbox. She haven't been eating it yet. I'm not also hungry, so about a while ago, we left our lunchboxes so I just gave it to Hinata. "Oi, Hyuuga-san, you can have this, just return it to her when you're done." I ordered. "Bu-but, Uch-Uchiha-san I'm not hungry… So… You ca-can ha-have it." She said. "Please, Hyuuga-san. I know you're hungry. Please accept it." I begged. "Ha-hai." She accepted. "Wait, you do know, Narumi-nee-chan right?" I asked hopefully. "Ha-hai, she is one of-of my fr-frie-friends." She answered. That's a good thing. I haven't told you I have a crush on her because she's not one of my rabid fan girls, and she is very kind.

We went to the new table. Then I asked, "Hyuuga-san, do you.. umm... wanna hang out with me? If you don't mind" "Ha-hai. I do-don't mind" She said. I felt someone was watching, wait, let me guess, it's Sakura. "Oh no you don't Hyuuga loser! Don't you think of putting the spell of my beloved Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. I chuckled mentally. A spell? A spell?! A FRICKEN SPELL?!! When on earth did Hinata made a fricken spell?! Sakura pushed Hinata out of her chair, and the lunchbox fell down on the floor. It was ruined. "Hey! Why did you do that to Hinata for?!" I shouted. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun, but Hinata might put a spell on you so it's better to come out this way." Sakura said, wow, making her own stories I say, "Listen, Sakura! You think she's putting a spell on me just because I hang out with her?! Sakura! Do you even believe in Fairy Tales?! If you are, then I hope you'll bring your stupid fairy tale books tomorrow, show it off, and read it! That way, you'll believe in Fairy Tales more!"

That's when the bell rang. "Go-gomen, Sasuke-kun, forgive me for what I've done." Sakura sadly said, "Hn." I replied. That's up for her if she thinks it's a yes or a no. My answer is unsure so what do you think? "Uhh… Arigatou, Uchiha-san, bu-but is-isn't tha-that too much fo-for her?" she replied. "Hyuuga-san, that's enough for her, and by the way, just call me Sasuke or Sasuke-san,. See you later in class." I said. "Ha-hai." She replied.

"Ok, class, today, We'll learn about Atoms, so I hope you listen carefully, open your books on page 234. The atom is a basic unit of matter consisting of a dense, central nucleus surrounded by a cloud of negatively charged electrons. The atomic nucleus contains a mix of positively charged protons and electrically neutral neutrons except in the case of Hydrogen-1, which is the only stable nuclide with no neutron. The electrons of an atom are bound to the nucleus by the electromagnetic force……..(Blab la and so on." Kurenai-sensei discussed.(This is Prilely speaking, I set up a random idea. So I got it in the internet.) Suddenly someone hit me with a paper, I opened it.

Hey Sasuke TEME it's me Naruto, Science is boring, what's so special about those lessons like Atoms, I already know it. ~Naruto.

I replied:

Well, Naruto, I'm not listening in the lecture. So I'm going to ask you, what consists of two or more elements that are chemically combined? Yes, it's part of the Atom discussion.

I just made the question which I originally got the answer in the book. I passed the paper at Naruto.

Naruto's POV:

I opened the paper and read:

Well, Naruto, I'm not listening in the lecture. So I'm going to ask you, what consists of two or more elements that are chemically combined? Yes, it's part of the Atom discussion.

Oh no. What's the answer?! What's the answer?! Oh wait. Why am I panicking? He just asked me, so who cares? I made a random guess.

Well, is it Electrons? I just guessed.

I gave the paper to Sasuke. I waited and waited…Damn, when will he answer back? Then he hit me with the paper.

BAKA. The answer is compound! I thought you know them all? Then you answered it wrong. You really are a baka. If you're not then why is it wrong, ne?

Oh no…

"Class, anyways, I'm going to give you homework about Atoms. We're also going to have a test about this next week." Everyone groaned even me. Well it's dismissal. "Hey, Naruto-kun, do yu-you wan-want to-to do ho-homework with me?" Hinata asked. "Uhh.. Gomen, Hinata-san! I'm going to do homework with Sakura-chan!" I answered. Hinata nodded.

Sasuke's POV

"Ano, Hyuuga-san, do you want to do homework with Narumi-nee-chan and me?" I asked. Hinata nodded. "Meet you at my house?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh for sake, Naruto! Why will I do homework with you? I'm too gorgeous to do with homework for a loser like you! So, no way! I'd rather ask my Sasuke-kun!" Oh for Kami sakes, hell no.

"Well, Sasuke-nii-san, sorry for disturbing your little chat—" Narumi said, "Hi Sasuke-kun, want to do the homework with me? My schedule is free!" Sakura said. "Hell, no. I'm too busy doing homework with my *Clears throat* friends." I answered. "Call me when you have a hard time." She said and left. It's true, the homework really is hard. Sakura always have high grades. But I'm not going to ask her. We went to our house with Hinata.

We open our backpacks, and get our homework. We started doing it. "Oh gosh, it's hard." I complained. "Why? Where were you stuck? What part of homework did you got stuck?" Narumi asked. "Well, in the essay, what is the difference between a compound and a molecule?" I asked. "Wow, someone wasn't listening in the Science class." Narumi teased. "Shut up, Narumi! I wasn't paying attention! Ok? It was boring!" Hinata giggled. "Sasuke-san, it's o-ok, I'm stuck there too." I blushed. "Oh I see." I said. "Alright, a molecule is formed when two or more atoms join together chemically. A compound is a molecule that contains at least two different elements. All compounds are molecules but not all molecules are compounds. Molecular hydrogen (H2), molecular oxygen (O2) and molecular nitrogen (N2) are not compounds because each is composed of a single element. Water (H2O), carbon dioxide (CO2) and methane (CH4) are compounds because each is made from more than one element. The smallest bit of each of these substances would be referred to as a molecule. For example, a single molecule of molecular hydrogen is made from two atoms of hydrogen while a single molecule of water is made from two atoms of hydrogen and one atom of oxygen." I was writing them all down as fast as I could, and every single word is correct. Wow, I never thought of writing so fast.

"Sasuke-nii-san, what the hell? I can't even understand one single word!" Narumi complained. "I'll rewrite them." I said. "Uhh. Narumi-san, I-I di-didn't kno-know you're so knowledgeable. Are-Are you go-going to-to be a tu-tutor som-someday?" She continued to write down in her homework. "No, Hinata-san, I'm going to become a Journalist but, I sometimes have wrong grammar so I'm going to become a cartoonist. What about you, Hinata-san? What do you want to be when you grow up?" Narumi answered. This sounds like a bit interesting. "We-well, I-I wan-wanted to be a do-doctor." Hinata said. "Goodluck, Hinata-san, being a doctor is a great job! Hey, do you guys want some snacks?" Narumi said. I and hinata nodded. "Well then, well, Suzuki!" Suzuki barked. "Can you help me make some refreshments for ourselves?" Narumi asked. Suzuki nodded.

"I ne-never knew tha-that you ha-have a tra-trained dog, Sasuke-san, Narumi-san." Hinata said. "Thanks, Hinata-san, but it was Narumi-nee-san who trained Suzuki." I said. Hinata nodded. Oh yeah, Narumi's homework is done. She is so smart. I guess she has high grades too. She's at the top-rank at Konoha High. I want to become smart. But I'm not a geek!

Few minutes later.

"Oi! Gomen, Sasuke-nii-san and Hinata-san! I made fresh cookies and hot chocolate." Narumi said. "Arigatou." Hinata and I said. We drank our hot chocolate and ate our cookies. "Uhh. Sasuke-san, there's a chocolate mark in your lips. I blushed due to embarrassment. "Here, I'll take it off."Hinata said, she took out her napkin and cleaned my lips. I blushed. "Arigatou, Hinata-san." I said. "wow, Sasuke, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Narumi teased. "Shut up, Narumi-nee-san!" I yelled. "I was just joking, nii-san. Besides, if you're not her boyfriend then why are you yelling? As if you're making it such a big deal. Oh forget it. By the way, are you done with your homeworks?" Hinata and I nodded. "Well, it's fun to hang-out with you, Hinata-san, let's walk you home."Narumi said. "Ano, it-it's okay. I-I ca-can walk by my-myself." She said then smiled. "We'll just follow you." We both nodded.

We walk in the town, then as we were about to go to the Hyuuga manor—

"Hi, Hi-na-ta the loser! Can you stay away from my beloved Sasuke-kun, especially you, Narumi!" Sakura said as she punched the two girls. Hinata coughed with blood. I picked her up in bridal style. We both blushed. As for Narumi, well, she's fine. "Stay away? Stay away?! You're the one who's blocking our way! Hinata is not even a loser! The only loser is you! Because you always ask Sasuke-nii-san to hang out with you but you've been rejected! You know, if you're going to hit us again, I'm warning you!" Narumi punched her stomach very hard and twisted it. Sakura coughed. "That hurts! Ittai! Sasuke-kun! Narumi the bitch punched my stomach!" Sakura fake-cried. "You'll live. Besides, none of those would happen if you're not in our way!" We went to the Hyuuga manor. "Ari-Arigatou for saving me." She hugged both of us.

We were about few blocks away to our house. "So tell me. Do you have a crush on Hinata-san?" She asked. "None of your business with that." I said. "Looks like nii-san has a crush after all." Narumi teased. "Alright I do. But she has no interest in me."I said and frowned. "Well, you should have told me, I can help you. Just follow my advice." Narumi said. "It's none of your business, I only told you that I have a crush on her not that I would follow your advice topic." I said. "Ok, then you won't get to know her MORE. Because she'll only see you as a FRIEND and NOTHING more." Narumi teased. "Oh alright! I'll follow your fucking advice! But I don't want her to see getting hurt!" I yelled. "Hurt, you say? I'm not going to do that. It's just an advice, so you would get to know her, since you don't want to believe me—" Narumi teased. "Shut up! Maybe I'll think of it!" I yelled. "Suit yourself, now let's go home, it's getting late." Narumi said. I nodded.

Then suddenly someone hugged me tightly. "Sasuke-kun! Why do you like Hinata than me? I mean, I'm way hotter than her, but why her? Why her, Sasuke-kun why? I'm way better, hotter, sexier, and prettier!" Sakura said. "Why, Sakura? Why can't I pick her? Do you have any reason why?" Sasuke said. "I told you… Sasuke-kun… I'm way… better than her… I mean… I have such a nice body… But what about Hinata? She's fatter than Narumi." Sakura said. I was so angry. "Sasuke-kun! Why do you like Hinata than me? I mean, I'm way hotter than her, but why her? Why her, Sasuke-kun why?" Narumi mocked. "You bitch! I heard that! Stop mocking me!" Sakura yelled. "Make me. First of all, you're just a slut! I have my reasons why! Appearance only gets attention while personality affects the heart! But it's true your appearance is nice, but do you think your personality is nicer? Seriously, it's not! You're just a slut, Sakura, a slut! Don't you dare hurt Hinata's emotions! You're lucky she didn't hear that, but if she did, I'll literally kill you! But you can call me fat, but do I care? I'm just so proud of myself that I'm not a slut like you! Are you even jealous?" I said. "I'm not jealous!" Sakura shouted. "If you're not, then leave them alone! Be happy for them! And if you're not jealous, then why are you here? Don't tell me you'll just say, 'I'm just here to get Sasuke-kun because I'm hotter than Hinata!' You're not!" Narumi said. "Sasuke-kun, don't just stand there, she hurted my feelings!" Sakura fake cried. "Sakura, Narumi is right! You're wrong! You're just jealous; if not then leave us alone, okay? Understand?!" I yelled, I pulled Narumi's hand and we went home.

Sakura's POV

Maybe Narumi was right. I am jealous that Sasuke has a crush on Hinata. But I may be jealous maybe I should try to break them a part.. Oh yes, that one. But it will be a hard one since Narumi is always with Sasuke. I should distract Narumi. But who?! WHO?! Suddenly there's the doorbell, I opened the door… "Sasuke-kun?!" I said… Oh that baka freak. "Oh Naruto… What are you here for?" I said angrily. "I was going to give you some flowers, so here…" he said. "Ano… Arigatou, Naruto-kun." I said Oh maybe Naruto, oh yes, this plan is going to be easier than I thought. Sorry Naruto but I have to use you. "Uhh.. Naruto, can you…Ano… do me a favor?" I asked. "Sure, anything just for you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, putting his hand behind his head. "Well… Can you distract Narumi for me?" I said. "Sure, Sakura-chan." He said. "Thanks, Naruto-kun, you're so cute when you're like that." I lied. He's not cute like Sasuke-kun! "Ano… you really think so?" He said. "Oh yes, Naruto-kun." I lied. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan, see you!" Naruto said and kissed my cheek. Oh, dear kami, I'm going to take a bath now. I fake blushed.

Now we were on school… I can't wait to go to Sasuke-kun!

Naruto's POV

I'm going to do this for Sakura-chan. Oh, Narumi's there…

Prilley: Sorry it was long guys.

Sakura: Prilley, you baka! Why can't I end up with Sasuke-kun?!

Prilley: Shut up. It's just a story.

Sakura: I'm gonna punch your face!

Prilley: Do it, or else I'll make you be more evil in the story very quick!

Sakura: No! Don't!


	2. Chapter 2

Well guys, Chapter 2 is almost done… but I decided to quit this fanfic because I don't like to make Sasuke's attitude nicer, I'm going to make a new fanfiction, but not on this account because "someone" read it. I don't want that "someone" to read it though….

I don't know what account to make but let's just say that depends. XD I hope you'll find my new fanfiction.

(Secretly, making stories in the computer gives me a splitting headache)

~PrilleyStar


End file.
